


Erotyczne fantazje 28

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 28

Weiss krzyczała z rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak długi penis Ruby, wszedł w nią. Ruchy liderki były, szybkie i gwałtowne.

W końcu Ruby nie wytrzymała i doszła, wypełniając swym nasieniem wnętrze cipki Weiss. Dziedziczka tylko poczuła jak coś ciepłego ją wypełnia, po czym sama doznała intensywnego orgazmu.


End file.
